stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Imlegallybrunette
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reef page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SPFan909 (Talk) 02:46, November 5, 2009 Reef How do you feel about Reef dressing as a girl? Do not reply if you have not seen Mr. Wahine. General Plasma How do you know? How do you know Judith is Fin's real name, it has never been said on Stoked? Do you have any proof that it is Fin's real name? General plasma Actually, I found that on this site. But we need to wait two weeks until we actually for sure find out her real name (I have a feeling she'll say her name in A Boy Named Leslie) A Boy Named Leslie Sorry to tell ya but apparently the episode wasn't a real one might need to change your user page.-General plasma Cough cough yes it is:) It was amazing, by the way. His mom was hilarious(: New Episodes Have you seen any new episodes? General plasma 03:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'v read some of your work in fanfic. You Do a pretty decent job with some fin and reef stoys. Your last story ended pretty good and the one with Fins problem looks good. ~Aww, thanks^^ Are you talking about Ninety Nine to Go?? Hehe, thanks. The whole idea for her family came from a conversation between my and a friend; we were wondering why she never mentions a mom or dad. She's talked about Sam, her four brothers, and her Gramma, but nothing about parents. :D : :What ever works for you, thanks for updating so much beats the hell out of waiting. The story really shows what everybody goes through in there life like the gay thing. Keep up the good work here and on the fanfic site. : :^^ Lol. Thanks!! Thats what I'm trying to do, since just Fin being pregnant wasn't enough of a plot:) :Hehe, thanks, I'll try too ^-^ : :All I have to say is that you are pretty awsome. What you said on the Fan site toke a lot of courage and not only did you stand up for Fin plus your story, you stood up for most teens that go through that. I just wanted to say that what you did was pretty cool and you have my respect. O and I'm Nagrill from the site and congrats on you finishing you story. : :Hehe, thanks!!>//< *high fives and gives you a cookie* : :And you have very much respect by Sami^^ : :What is that your real name? : :Yupp, but I like to go by Zara on FF.net via my new username. I talk in third person a lot xD Sorry :) Re: Hiya Yes I am Commander Plasma from fanfiction.net!- General plasma 21:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Brofinger and youtube. Hey I notices that u were looking for the episode on you tube and i notices that someone uploaded it he http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duk-AozzNgo If u already saw it it's cool--Surfer13 15:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey there I'm new here. As a pageuser, I mean. You remember me, right? Emperor of the Animal Kingdom from FanFiction.Net and PrimalTaiora from DeviantArt? I'd be happy to offer ya my support. Y'know, if I can. Plus, I could use some company I'm okay with.